swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandemonium
Difficulty - ''Insane'' Stamina Cost to Enter: 8 Elemental Bonus: None The Rare Encounter is Apo who drops the Pet, Apo NOTE: The difference in numbers for EXP, Sword Durability, and Stamina are due to hazards and random encounters. *=Static Damage. If you are Wet, the frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, the fire attack can cause you to become Burnt. If you can complete the Forces of Destruction Collection, you will be rewarded 1 Chaos Shard, and can work on it again. ---- Locations 0. Netherland 1. Hanging Corridor Encounter: Grudge Beast Encounter: Fallen Angel 2. Legend Statue Rare Trace "You stop next to the statue and take a good look at the outskirts of the Pandemonium.": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "The statue's eyes shoot laser beams at you!" -250 HP "Member is stuck by thunder!": -300 HP "Being around the statue saddens everyone. Everyone slows down.": -1 Stamina "A spike trap pierced Member's thigh!": -200 HP & Become Injured "You can't help but notice the strong presence of the female statue constantly. She must've been a very important figure.": Nothing happens "Member is stuck by birds' droppings!": Become Sticky 3. Netherwind Post Encounter: Dark Asura 4. Gargoyles’s Hidden Stash Rare Trace +1 Location Mastery "You find a piece of Pandemonium floor plan sculpted on the gargoyle statue's back!": +3 Location Mastery (Gain 850 Coins if Mastered) Gain 750 Coins Gain 800 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Demon Hammer Gain Demon Stone Gain First Aid Kit Gain Omamori 5. Phantom Fire (Requires 1 Star Mastery) "Member takes out some marshmallow and starts cooking!": +1 Stamina "Member takes out some meat and starts cooking!": +3 Stamina "Member finds a stone that has been exposed to the fire here for a long time!": Gain 1 Fire Stone "Flames on the ground burns fiercely! Luckily no one was burned!": Nothing happens "Flames on the ground burns fiercely! It is impossible to advance through the fire walls at this moment!": -1 Stamina "Flames on the ground burns fiercely! Member is burned!": -150 HP "Flames on the ground burns fiercely! Your group is severely burned!": -300 HP & Become Burnt "You are surrounded by flame walls!": -2 Stamina Demoralized "Everyone is soaking in sweat because of the high temperature!": Become Wet 6. Nether Tower Encounter: Doom Machine 7. Hidden Stairway Rare Trace "A sense of familiarity leads you into a hidden room at the end of the secret staircase. You find no one in the room. By the look of bandeges and other things on the ground, you can tell that someone was hiding here for some time.": +1 Location Mastery (Gain 900 Coins if Mastered) Gain 750 Coins Gain Adamantite Gain Fire Stone Gain Cloud Stone Gain Sword Dust Gain Soul Gem Gain Friend Hammer Gain Apple Gain Bread Gain Healing Potion 8. Soul Diner Encounter: Grudge Beast 9. Shackles of Souls Encounter: Death (Boss 1) 10. Path of Soul Imprisonment "Nothing happens." "This path is too dark to see at this time": -1 Stamina "You're grabbed by phantom hands!": -1 Stamina & Become Scared "There was an argument on which path to take back at the corridor! So now no body is talking to each other...": Become Demoralized "A breeze of wind carries a special poisonous gas over to you!": Become Poisoned "The sky is raining red!": Become Wet "A red angel descends from the sky!": Encounter Blood Angel "A giant demon stands in the way!": Encounter Arch Demon 11. Warden's Room Encounter: Dark Asura Encounter: Doom Machine 12. Execution Room Encounter: Sin (Boss 2) 13. Calamity Furnace Rare Trace "You briefly observe how the forges work here and notice the difference in their fires.": +1 Location Mastery (Gain Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain 750 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Adamantite Gain Life Force Gain Cloud Stone Gain Kindle Fire Gain Cleanser 14. The End Road "Member throws some coins in the red water to make a last wish!": -500 Coins "A giant pillar of flame bursts out from the ground!": -300HP "Earth is shaking! Now there are even less platfroms to step on than before!": -1 Stamina "You decide to let everyone take a small break for the upcoming finale!": +400 HP & -1 Stamina "Everyone advances forward without saying a word...": Nothing happens "There is a broken sword lying on the ground. It looks almost identical to steel swords you make! What an onimous omen!": Become Demoralized "Member slips on oil and falls!": Become Oily "Extremely loud noises can be heard coming from the front!": Become Scared 15. Source of Chaos Encounter: Apocalypse (Boss 3) ---- Enemies: Rare Encounter: Apo 4,500HP :777XP LOOT: Gain 5,000 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain 5x Sword Dust Gain Sword Essence Gain Key Hammer Gain Burger Gain Panacea Gain Apo Gain Earth Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Fire Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Water Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Wind Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Boss 1 Death 7,000HP ::666XP (110,000 1st Time) Attacks: Normal 1,600 :Blue: 666 Static Dmg. Gray: 1,500 Static Damage LOOT: Gain 1,000 Coins Gain Life Force Gain Undead Ash Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain 3x Soul Gem Gain Healing Potion Gain Mysterious Chest (Death's Eye 1/0 Death Set) Gain Legendary Chest (Death's Mantle 0/1 Death Set) Boss 2 Sin 8,500HP ::700XP (120,000 1st Time) Quick(4 Hands) Attacks: Normal 1,720. Blue: 800 Damage & Demoralized LOOT: Gain 1,000 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Sword Dust Gain Miracle Hammer Gain Time Hammer Gain Legendary Chest (Unforgivable Sin 45/25 Destruction Set) Gain Mysterious Chest (Original Sin Copper Relic Core) Boss 3 Apocalypse 9,999HP ::800XP (130,000 1st Time) Attacks: Normal 1,850. Blue: 2,000 Frost Damage. Gray: 1,800 Static Fire Damage LOOT: Gain 1,000 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Divine Metal Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Sword Dust Gain Earth Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Fire Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Water Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Wind Extract (Force of Destruction Collectible) Gain Legendary Chest (Apocalyptic Armor 60/35 Destruction Set) ---- Rare Items Getting 1-4 Star Mastery in this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store Category:Adventure Locations Category:Adventure Category:Pandemonium Category:Injured Category:Sticky Category:Demon Stone Category:Soul Gem Category:Sword Dust Category:Hammers Category:Consumables Category:Demoralized Category:Wet Category:Adamantite Category:Cloud Stone Category:Fire Stone Category:Poisoned Category:Oily Category:Scared Category:Pets Category:Life Force Category:Undead Ash Category:Divine Metal Category:Chaos Shards Category:Adventure locations